Conventionally, in an ordinary injection molding method except for a molding method basically different in molding principle therefrom, such as an injection compression molding method, it is a common molding method to apply a high-pressure mold clamping force to a mold to perform mold clamping. However, energy saving or the like is demanded in an industrial machine such as an injection molding machine in view of global environmental protection such as reduction of carbon dioxide emission and resource reduction.
In view of these circumstances, the present applicant already proposed an injection molding method having such a merit that the demand for energy saving from the viewpoint of the global environmental protection such as reduction of carbon dioxide emission and resource reduction was satisfied by performing pressure application to a mold only at a required time by a required amount and degassing within the mold could be performed reliably and stably during molding in Patent Literature 1. In the injection molding method, when injection molding is performed by injecting and filling molten resin from an injecting apparatus into a mold supported by a mold opening and closing apparatus and composed of a fixed mold and a movable mold, a clearance (set distance) between the fixed mold and the movable mold, into which the molten resin does not enter, is set in advance and the mold is closed in a state where the clearance based on the set distance is provided during molding, so that the molten resin is injected and filled into the mold from the injection apparatus. Position control to the movable mold is also performed so as to fix the set distance at least during injecting and filling.
On one hand, when molding is performed by the conventional injection molding machine (molding method), since the mold clamping apparatus is provided with a function of performing mold clamping to the mold, it is put in a so-called static environment where movement hardly occurs, and since the injection apparatus is provided with a function of injecting and filling molten resin into the mold, it is put in a so-called movable environment where movement occurs. Therefore, like the display apparatus for injection molding disclosed in Patent Literature 2, the monitor display method disclosed in Patent Literature 3, or the like, there is such an actual circumstance that the majority of operation waveforms monitored during molding are operation waveforms (physical qualities) on the side of the injection apparatus, such as injection pressures, injection speeds, pressure-holding forces, and the like at an injection step and a pressure-holding step, whilst monitoring of operation waveforms (physical quantities) on the side of the mold clamping apparatus is hardly conducted.